There Is More Than One Type Of Family
by Riv.Riv.03
Summary: Trixie's past catches up with her and she asks Zoe Hanna for help. NCIS and The Jeffrersonian join forces and need to seek help in Trixie and Zoe with their personal lives. Find out what happens when Call The Midwife, Casualty, NCIS and bones come together. Will they get on with one another. Warning mature themes.
1. Holby City

Let's start our story in Holby City Emergency Department.

It was a busy morning for the building, ambulances coming in every 15 minutes and a long waiting line. Inside the structure was full of life, from people darting over to one place then the next, people shouting get me this and that or just trying to get their voice heard in the mass.

However that is enough about the inside we now need to focus on the outside, to be more specific the ambulance and staff entrance. Walking up to the door, Beatrix examined her new home for the next month or so. 'Wonder whether Sister Julienne sent me here as a rouge to get me away from the East End. If it was that was unbelievably great of her,' she thought.

You see Trixie was a complicated soul. Her adoptive mother had just past away from a stroke, she (Sister Evangelina) was the only one who knew the full extent of her past, Sister Julienne had some idea but not the full picture. Over the last week Trixie's nightmares had come true, her biological farther had been let out of prison for which crime he should have had longer. There is no need to go into any more detail as that is Beatrix's story tell in her own time. On top of this all she gave up the love of her life so his child would not suffer through any pain.

As you can tell this woman had world's worth of love in her heart. She could work miracles with mothers that trusted no one which was quite a lot in Poplar, with ex-soldiers nothing was different they saw her as their daughter. Also with children from difficult situations and that felt no one loved or cared for them. People just thought that she was the person that anybody would talk to no matter what they went through. Just a friendly face that will always be there.

Coming up to the front desk of the reception, she asked for Dr Zoe Hanna. Before the words could come out of her mouth three little children walked in without an adult. A little boy and two small girls either side of him, all of which were badly beaten and dressed in rags. Trixie knew this family, she helped them escape the horrors of abuse in London. What they were doing in this area was a mystery? In natural instinct she ran over and cradled them in her arms coming down to their level of height.

"What happened to you lot? I told you to call me if you were in any sort of trouble. Come on let's get you cleaned up and in some warm dry clothes." Trixie looked at their tiny faces, each of them filled with sorrow and fear.

Gary being the oldest of the group spoke first. "We didn't want to worry you Auntie Trixie. I can handle this by myself, so we will be on our way now. Nice to see you again. That doctor is trying to flag you down by the way." Gary was only seven but acted like an adult in order to give his sisters a father figure. The only time he could be a child was when Trixie was there but still he found it difficult to adapt to his new role of lesser responsibility. Trixie looked behind her to see a doctor signalling to not interact with the children, however she chose to completely ignore the woman.

"You stop right there young man. Gary you look at me, the first thing I want you to do is cause me trouble. No matter what even if you just want to have a conversation with someone. Do you understand?" Gary nodded but not really meaning it, Trixie carried on, "By God do not be like me when I was your age. I wish I told someone instead of holding it in and putting on a brave face for the world to see. Someone does care about you and your sisters, despite of what you may think, you are not alone in this world. There are people who care about you me, the others at Nonnatus and Tom. Stop trying to make it on your own, you will fail. Believe me I did. So I never want to hear you say that again. Is that clear?" By this point all was silent, all eyes were on them trying to anticipate what would happen next. Gary was trying so hard to resist the temptation of crying. However it was too much for his tiny body to bear, he burst into tears, launching himself onto Beatrix's shoulders soon followed by his sisters Margaret and Coralline.

Trixie could not remember the last time she saw them cry or if they ever had cried and not got hurt for it. She remembered those days having to cry in secret in fear of being told off.

A new voice joined the group the one of the doctor telling her not to interact with the children. It was kind and gentle but had a tint of authority. "They have been hanging around the door for a month now but since they let no one touch them we couldn't get involved. I presume you are Nurse Franklin midwife and doctor judging by the way you are with those children. We got told you were good with anxious mothers and cases of domestic violence and neglect. However good seems to be an understatement. I am Dr Zoe Hanna clinical lead here at Holby. How on earth did you get anywhere near them?" Zoe was well spoken and dressed compared to Beatrix, who was dressed in an old dress with a floral pattern and had a slight cockney accent. Zoe rubbed the little boy's head and he looked up with wide eyes for a second before burying his head into Trixie's neck. The clinical lead directed them into HDCU (High Dependency Care Unit).


	2. HDCU

They were met by a whole bunch of staff gazing in amazement at Trixie with the three children clinging onto her as a rock did to land. "Clear the room everybody! Now I mean it!" Trixie shouted in anger that her little ones did not come to her sooner. Everyone left until it was just the children, Beatrix and Zoe. The door closed behind them all as a crowd started to form around the small ward.

Once alone Trixie asked that Gary took what was left of his shirt that she had gave him a year ago off. He knew that arguing with his adoptive aunt would get him nowhere so did as he was told. However before he did Trixie warned Dr Hanna that she might find it hard to accept. Zoe took a step back at the reveal of this boy's wounds which were badly infected and open. In shock she blurted out "Don't they hurt, you poor boy? Who did this to you and your sisters?" With those words Gary grabbed his shirt and put it back on in anger that someone would judge him. He looked towards his aunt in hatred for the other woman. Just before Trixie could say anything someone came into the room demanding that Zoe come to see a pregnant woman involved in an RTC. That was good timing as Beatrix hated to tell adults to leave the room, it was worse when she had to do it to parents or relations of the child.

With the other woman gone Trixie took Gary's hand and squeezed it tight reminding him of when his mother used to do that until she changed. In one clean moment she drew up his shirt and put on some gloves in order to examine his tiny brittle frame. Careful not to hurt him she gently pressed her hands on his skin, it was obviously too much for him to bear as he screamed out in pain. "Please stop Auntie? It hurts! It really, really hurts! Leave me alone." Gary was more fragile than ever, even in London he would still let Trixie touch him even if he was in pain. However Trixie saw that this time he really was in too much pain to be touched. "You know I can't do that little one. Please? I promise I will be extra gentle and you can squeeze my other hand if you want?" Her voice was as soft as an angel's wings. With that sentence he grabbed onto her free hand and held it tight putting on a brave face for his sisters who were sitting on the other side of the room playing hand clapping games. Trixie noticed that Coralline was only using one hand, which she thought was odd.

Slowly Nurse Franklin moved her free hand to the first of Gary's open wounds, as she ran over it carefully she felt the grip tighten on her other hand as a sign it was painful for the small boy. "Well done my little soldier, you are the bravest person I know along with your sisters. I think that you are going to need stitches in that one and defiantly need a picture of your bones. Shall we go and do that now. We can do your sisters too and you can help me." His little face lit up at the word picture, he loved to see his x-ray after and have his aunt explain everything to him and his sisters. They all climbed up onto the trolley with faces filled with joy, Beatrix stopped one of the staff to get directions to x-ray. Down one corridor to the next it was a maze.

Wanting to go first, Gary jumped up on the table trying not to hurt himself. The only thing he hated was lying down on the bench, he went down slowly as Trixie supported his back careful not to press to hard as he may have broken bones as well as his sisters. One by one they had their whole bodies x-rayed just to make sure. All of the ED staff were in wonder about the bond that these children had developed with their new work colleague, but nobody questioned it. The children went back to HDCU where a few people tried to get close enough to sterilise their cuts as Beatrix and the radiologist studied the children's pictures. Some ribs had been broken in all them and Margaret had a fractured ulna form where she put her arm up to defend herself. Coralline had a badly broken hand which would require surgery to fix. The two girls had less external injuries than Gary. He had several broken ribs and micro-fracturing to his collar bones but an unbelievable amount of open wounds caused by a knife or some kind of blade.

Nurse Franklin's concentration was knocked, by the scream of Coralline when the surgeon tried to touch her hand. "Get off of me! Really hurts. Why touching?" With those words from the angry three year old Trixie came rushing in, cocooned her into a mama bear hug, to save the ears of everyone. "Ooh dear little one! Is the mean guy hurting you?" Coralline looked into her aunt's eyes with tears running down her face. Running her soft fingers over her tiny face, Trixie cleared up the little girl's eyes. "If you won't let the man hold your hand, can I hold it? You can hold my other hand if you want? Well done Coralline you are doing great!"

"Okay Auntie Trixie, but it hurts a lot. It really hurts. Make the nasty man go away, don't like him." Beatrix looked over her shoulder and gave a gesture to the surgeon to stand the other side of the room. She glided her hand over the damaged hand of the little girl, the grip on her hand tightened and a small cry came out of Coralline's mouth. "Sorry baby girl, was that too hard? I will try and be gentler next time but it will still hurt. I tell you what if you let me wrap your hand up we can go and find a hot chocolate. Plan?" She knew that the hot chocolate bribe would get the biggest nod of all time.

The staff behind her started bickering about the new comer to the work place. "Do you think that she has magical powers over kids?"

"Maybe she knew them before today or she just has one of them faces, you know?"

Before anymore could be said one of the head nurses, Linda Andrews, came in to see the children. Like Trixie she had one of those faces that people just talked too. "Nurse Franklin? Dr Hanna has requested you in resus, it is the pregnant woman in the RTC. She won't let anyone get near her and is refusing to get any treatment, she was wondering if you could help? I can stay with these little darlings and keep an eye on them." She looked at her nieces and nephew to see if they would be okay with that, which thankfully they were but refused to be touched by Nurse Andrews.


	3. Sisters

Walking into resus was like going through Trixie's old army camp in Afghanistan. She used to serve in the army as a doctor helping both soldiers and the locals. That is how she learnt never to judge anyone no matter what.

Finding the woman she was looking for was not hard, she was the only one screaming her head off for her older sister. Beatrix went over to have a closer look at the young girl, who was still kicking and screaming. "We have been trying to calm her down for the last half an hour. Noel is looking for her sister now but can't find anything. She was adopted and has no record of if she has a biological sister or an adoptive one either. I did not want to bother you and the children but we were getting desperate. Can you work your magic on this one please?" Zoe was obviously not coping with the woman and looked absolutely shattered, she was starting to form bags under her eyes. "I can handle it from here, go and get some rest Zoe. Tell Noel to stop looking for her sister, I will be her sister for now. Cheers Zoe!" Zoe wondered out in full respect of her new colleague to go and shout for Noel.

In that moment Beatrix's world turned upside down, the last thing she could remember was that she watched all of her siblings die in a robbery on their childhood house. However one of them was lying in front of her and asking for her. No not asking, screaming. As she walked over the screaming stopped when Trixie met the girl's eye line, they both stared at each other on the verge of tears. "Are you my sister, is that really you?" The younger one asked. "Yes, I never thought I would see you again. Why did you not call Nonnatus to tell me you were alive?" Beatrix shed a tear onto her little sister, which she had not seen in 14 years. "Prove it? If you are my older sister tell me my whole name, only she would know that." The pregnant woman looked up at her in high hopes, praying that it was her sister. "Your full birth name is Pauley Andrea Franklin spelt P A U L E Y space A N D R E A space F R A N K L I N. How is that for proof? Your date of birth is the 27th of March 2002, the midwife in attendance was Sister Evangelina and me supporting. Your biological parents were called Winnifred and Patrick. You had twelve siblings including me and you were the youngest. You were two when they all died in a robbery including mother."

Pauley burst into tears as her older sister gave her a kiss on the forehead and stroked her hair. The news travelled quickly and soon Dr Hanna was standing at the end of the bed, watching the girls in each other's arms, waiting for answers. "Zoe, this is my little sister Pauley. She is 34 weeks pregnant. Have not done an internal examination yet. But she is extremely emotional as you can probably tell." Zoe looked like her brain was very confused, at which it was. "I thought you said you don't have any family left? And that the three kids were your adoptive nieces and nephew? So I am truly extremely confused."

Her face said it all but before Trixie could answer she was tugged by her sibling, who was now crying in discomfort. "Trixie, something just happened and it was bloody painful! Do something!" Nurse Franklin's hand was put under a strong amount of pressure from Pauley's grip. "Dr Hanna would you come and hold Pauley's hand please? Warning she is quite strong." Then turning to her sister, "It looks like you are going to become a mum sooner than you thought, they were warning shots. Wait for the contractions to get closer and stronger. In the mean time you can help Zoe count and tell me how high you get before the next one. I am just going to see where baby is and what it is doing, it should not feel too unconfutable." Her little sister was concentrated on counting 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4. Noel came into the room and informed the two doctors that he told the labour ward that a midwife was already in attendance, also that Pauley had no anti-natal notes or had seen a doctor in over year. All the situations went through Trixie's head as she examined her only surviving family.

Pauley had her counting interrupted by another contraction and shouted out the number 180 Mississippi. "Well it should not be too long now luvvy. But we do have a situation on our hands. Can I steal Zoe for a minuet? You can have her back before the next round, just don't push whatever you do. Do you hear me?" Pauley nodded as Zoe strode away into the corner of the room. She asked what the matter was and if she wanted back up at her end. Beatrix explained that the cord was prolapsed and it was breach. "She needs an emergency C section or they will both die! You need to get someone down here now! I am not letting you be stupid and get your sister seriously hurt or worse." Beatrix's mind went back to the time that she and her adoptive mother were called out to a cargo ship. Sister Evangelina had broken her collarbone so it was just her and she had the same situation. Knowing that she would try and do everything possible before preforming a C section on her sister she went through what she did on that ship. "I need a chair, an oxygen mask, gas and air canasta, my bag which should be in the staff room and a pair of forceps. Quick quick people! We have not got all day." All of the sudden, a dozen staff darted from cupboard to cupboard, Zoe had a regretful look on her face and was now biting her nails.


End file.
